


The Masks of Zorro (or five times Regina dressed as the masked bandit)

by Oparu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Zorro is Lily's father, the fun way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: Regina loves the Zorro story and dresses as the bandit to escape her prison in Leopold's castle. In the newly united realms, she's Zorro once again but Zorro is Lily's father.What does that mean?(fluffy dragon queen with some friendship with Snow and some Alice/Robin, as they are adorable)





	The Masks of Zorro (or five times Regina dressed as the masked bandit)

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to holdouttrout, for listening to me ramble. you're the best fish.

 

  1. **Coronation** \- 



Regina pulls her into the far corner of the room, behind heavy purple tapestries. She’s always had a talent for finding these hidden niches of castles. Maleficent smiles at her for a moment, then drops into a deep curtsey. 

“Your Majesty.”

“Stop that.”

“Oh no, dear, I would never want to be the object of the Good Queen’s ire.”

“Stay down there and you will be.”

Mal tilts her head up and smirks. “I thought you liked it when I worked my way up from the floor.”

Regina rolls her eyes but the hint of pink in her cheeks suggests she does remember. “Are you here to tease?”

Rising to meet Regina’s eyes, Mal strokes Regina’s cheek. “I don’t know, you brought me here.”

“Well, you told my sister Zorro was Lily’s father.” Capturing Mal’s hand, she holds it in both of her own. “Zorro? Really?”

“You were wearing a mask the last time we--”

“Yes, yes, but-” Regina’s voice deepens, “she’s going to keep looking for Zorro. She can’t leave anything alone.”

Leaning close to her so that Regina’s pinned between her and the wall, Mal takes a moment just to breath in the scent of her. Curse after curse, Regina disappears, but she returns, and she always smells so delicious. 

Regina catches her waist. “Or Henry, he loves a mystery.”

Mal kisses her cheek, just forward of her ear. “Zorro has never been found, that’s part of her appeal.” 

Shivering, Regina sighs. “She could find you tonight.”

“Oh?”

“It’ll be hours before i can get away from this but if you’re patient--” Regina kisses her, pressing their lips together as she stands on her tiptoes. 

She’d wait decades. Centuries. “All the castles of all the realms are here now, even mine. I believe Zorro knows exactly how to break in.”

Laughing, Regina strokes her waist, her fingers like embers through Mal’s dress.  “Will she need to climb the tower?”

“Magic would be fine.”

Regina grabs her hands, turning her so Mal’s up against the wall before she kisses her again, hot and demanding. “Good. You might be patient...Zorro is not.” 

The promise of later sends heat racing beneath her skin. Regina traces the letter Z on Mal’s breast, marking her.  It leaves no visible trace, but it burns all the same. 

* * *

 

  1. **Bedtime** \- 



Daddy only sat on her bed next to her when it had been a very hard day and Mother was very cross. She wasn't sure what she'd done, just that it wasn't ladylike. (That was always the problem). Daddy would say that it wasn't her fault, that it was the kingdom or economics or other words that Regina was still struggling to put meanings too. 

Mother did not want to be poor again.

Daddy didn't know what it was like to be poor. Mother constantly said he had no idea. He'd never missed a meal. 

Regina lost her rights to dinner several times a month if she wasn't careful. She'd gotten to eat tonight because she hadn't been that bad, but Mother was angry. Her eyes were cold. Regina must have done something. 

Daddy pulls her close to him and opens the book. "Tonight, I want to read you one of my favorite stories, from my kingdom. It's a myth, which means it might not be true, but what's important is that it's a good story. Full of heroism and hope, and a mysterious girl in a mask."

"A mask?"

"She has to hide her identity so no one knows that she is the lady of the realm."

"Why can't they know she's the lady?"

"Because she does very un-ladylike things."

"Does she get in trouble?"

"You'll have to listen to find out." He clears his throat and begins, "Once, not so very long ago, in the kingdom by the sea, there lived a wealthy nobleman, Don Diego de la Vega, and his only daughter, Elena. By day, Elena was a proper lady. She could dance and sing, write poetry and play several musical instruments, but by night she would wear a mask and sneak out of the estate, righting the many wrongs done to her people by a cruel and unjust king."

"She snuck out of her home?" Regina asked, staring wide-eyed at the illustration of a young woman wearing a black mask over the top of her face. She looked so wild and free. Her hair was even curly and messy, the way Mother hated. 

"She did, under cover of darkness." 

"Why? Didn't she get in trouble?"

"Keep listening to the story, and we shall find out."

* * *

 

 

  1. **Midnight** \- 



As the queen, she rarely left the castle. On some special occasions she traveled with her husband (though he preferred the company of his precious Snow White). Most weeks could pass without her outside the walls, sometimes months.

Her prison was polite. Her servants tended her perceived needs (not what she actually wanted, heaven forbid she experience that particular pleasure). Pleasure was as distant as freedom. She'd perfected the art of distance with Leopold. She could go days without the touch of anyone but her maid, weeks without a caress, even an empty one. 

That night she caught herself, looking too long into the fire, imagining how it would feel on her skin.

She had to escape, just for a night, a moment.

Donning the black leather and the mask made her as invisible she kept her own loathing of this wretched castle. The guards are laughable anyway, but sneaking past them without magic makes her heart beat faster.

She needs that. The rushing in her ears reminds her she's alive. She matters. The king ignores her and Snow treats her as another trick pony, but she can scale the walls with a whip and a rope, slip into the stable and steal Rocinante right from under their noses.

Then she's free, riding through the darkness, depending on his eyes, with just the wind and the stars. Rocinante knows the way as well as she does, but he avoids the castle itself and heads for the the stable. He can smell the dragon and nothing will convince him that doesn't mean death.

Mal jokes that she hasn't eaten many horses (too stringy), but that does not convince him. She leaves him here, removing his saddle and wiping him down. He'll be well fed, upwind of the castle. 

The great, heavy castle door will open for her, sense her magic and let her in because Mal likes that better than guards and butlers. The few she'll allow as visitors have magic, so that's an easy enough spell. 

However, it doesn't fit with the masked bandit mystique to walk through the front door. It's foolish, unladylike, distinctly un-royal, and Regina can hear her mother's disapproval as she aims the whip upwards. Mal's castle is old, and the stones are sturdy. Regina's whip sings upwards in the darkness and she climbs, fingers finding familiar holds on the cold stone. 

Maleficent has her back to the balcony. Her skin steams in the candlight of her bedroom, and the soft black around her bare shoulders is just her robe. Water traces the skin of her neck, and Regina's fingers could follow those droplets down if they weren't cold and cramped from the climb.

She blows on them, alerting Mal to her presence. 

Shutting her eyes, Mal smiles. "You can just use magic, you're quite welcome." 

"It's hardly what a masked bandit would do."

"I doubt a bandit would just stand there, letting me stare at myself in the mirror."

"Depends on what she's after." 

Turning slowly, Mal lets her robe fall almost open, exposing her bare stomach. "My hoard's deep in the dungeon but I don't know if that's what this bandit is after." 

Regina chuckles, unable to drag her eyes up from Mal's nearly naked body. "If I had your hoard, I could buy my own kingdom."

"You might need more than one horse to take it all."

"That would seem to be an oversight on my part." She draws her sword, but sets it aside. "Suppose there's no point in threatening you then." 

"I have a few trinkets you could take some baubles, some gold." Mal lets her robe fall from her shoulders and stands before Regina, bare and playful. "If that'll placate you."

Toying with the whip, Regina stalks closer. Letting the leather run over her fingers, she flips it out, wrapping it around Mal's waist like a dragon's tongue. "It might take more than jewels to placate me."

Mal's fingers dig into her shoulders, warm and strong. "I was hoping you'd say that." She leans in, their mouths only a breath away from each other, but she waits, letting Regina take the kiss. 

She's a thief, after all. Regina stand on her tiptoes, pulling Mal's head down, her fingers wrapped in her wet hair. She's breathless in a moment, burning. Mal kisses her back, pulling her closer, pressing her skin against Regina's leather. 

They break, catching their breath. Mal traces her mask with her fingers. "Maybe you should leave this on."

"Yes?" 

"Oh yes."

* * *

 

  1. **Masquerade -**



Regina had never enjoyed the balls she'd thrown as Snow's step-mother. She'd done her duty, planned and and smiled, but Snow knew now that had been farce. The misery she'd ignored as a young woman would be something she'd notice now.

But now Regina's smile is real as she greeted her guests, and the way she laughs has no trace of the old hollowness. This is peace. Regina is their good queen, all grace and power. 

And the realms are prosperous and calm, at least, as much as they can be, considering they're sharing borders and territory in a way they never had before. There's so much magic in the enjoined realms that it thrums in the strones enough that even Snow's vaguely aware of it. 

Regina's held it together, and Snow knew she would. She's who they needed, and she even seems happy. 

Truly happy. 

Snow straightens her own mask, white and feathered because she and David are a pair of swans. It made Emma smile, seeing her parents as her namesake, and David keeps joking about the feathers drifting over the ballroom. White is always a color she's felt at home in. Something that suited her. 

Regina's in black, which Snow once feared. Black came with her false mourning and never left her, but this black comes with gentleness, with softness. Perhaps it's in her posture, how she holds herself, but this leather holds none of the malice Snow used to know. This costume isn't to intimidate the kingdom, or frighten anyone, but it is specific.

Regina chose this leather, down to the mask around her eyes. It's smooth, devoid of lace or other adornments. Snow's heard the stories that accompany this mask, Zorro is an ol folk hero of the southern regions, the lands where Regina's father was once a prince. 

Maybe she misses him tonight, looking over all that they've built, or this outfit reminds her of a simpler time.

Still, something nags at her. Zorro, the sword-wielding bandit. There are more appropriate choices, brighter things that the good queen could have worn. She takes another flute of champagne and watches Regina speak to nobility while the bubbles tickle her tongue. It's not until the silver dress passes Regina, gliding by like a ghost of grey twinkling light, that Snow follows Regina's eyes with her own. 

She covets, like a bandit or a thief, she wants something wrapped in grey chiffon. 

Snow's distracted when Elsa speaks to her, pulled from her observations to make small talk and she never gets a glimpse of the face in the grey dress. Regina's gone as well, vanished as though swallowed by the mist. 

It nags at her, like she's missing some kind of clue, forgetting something small preference, some story Regina told her years ago. 

Zorro is famed for vanishing without a trace, and perhaps that's the joke tonight. As queen of all the realms, Regina is least capable of vanishing, most recognizable, most needed. Maybe she enjoys this moment of stolen anonymity. Stealing nothing of material value, but a moment to pursue the woman in grey that she might not have as the good queen. 

Snow catches Regina later, standing beside the fountain, laughing while she shares a drink with the woman in grey. From this angle, Snow can see her mask, and the stranger wears the sparkling mask of some kind of fish. Perhaps an eel? Some sea creature Snow can't put her finger on. She's taller than Regina, her blond hair tucked up in an elegant knot of curls. Her bearing is familiar, and after a moment, Regina leaves with her, walking away from the rest of the party. 

Something about Zorro tugs at her memories, something she's missing. David slips his hand into hers. 

"Looks like Regina's found someone interesting." He kisses her cheek. "Good for her."

"Yes, she seems to be having a wonderful time."

"What?" David turns his smile on her. "What is it?"

"Have you heard Regina read Zorro to Neal?"

David blinks and takes a sip of his champagne while he thinks. "I know she enjoys the story, but I can't say I've paid that much attention."

"I haven't either, but I know she loves the story, and that's her costume."

"She likes it."

"Yes." That's not it though. There's something more to it than Regina's favorite legend. Snow can't remember what. 

"She's having a good time. Being the Good Queen of all the realms hasn't worn her out completely."

"I didn't think it would."

"Uh-huh." David wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close. "She's found someone interesting, she's having a magical night. Be happy for her."  

Resting her hands on his, she nods. "You're right." 

* * *

 

  1. **Unmasked** \- 



Regina's hands run up her neck, tangle in her hair and pull her closer. There's barely a breath between them; pressed bodice to bodice so every beat of Regina's heart echoes against her chest. Her lips taste of champagne and promises Mal doesn't want to believe in, yet does. 

She can't help it.

Regina possesses her, commands her heart in a way that frustrates and enthralls her. Centuries of solitude and now she can't imagine that loneliness again. She strokes Regina's leather mask, smiling as their eyes meet and they pause for air. 

"I've captured a bandit."

"Maybe that's part of the game." 

Mal traces her fingers along Regina's wrist, then holds it to the wall. "You lull me into a false sense of security, then escape, taking all my jewels?"

Leaning in, Regina nips her neck, her mouth hot and tantalizing. "I wouldn't dare." 

"So I'm safe with you, dear?" Mal suppresses a shiver, poorly, because Regina grins all the more. 

"Maybe your jewels are safe." Regina insinuates her leg a little forward, forcing it between Mal's own and even against the wall, she's hardly trapped. Her skin tight leather gives her all the room to maneuver that Mal's skirts do not. 

It's too public a place to ravage her here, and too early to leave the party s they fall back into kissing, deep and hungry. Regina's not riding off into the night, but they press themselves together as if it's the last time they'll be here, like this, for years. 

Maybe it's because it's been years.

Centuries. Eons. Time immemorial since they kissed this way. 

The throat clearing means nothing. Bells, whistles and trumpets would barely get through her concentration on Regina's tongue in her mouth. 

"Auntie Regina?" 

Regina continues to kiss her, as if her disguise could hide her a moment longer, the they have to break.

She hates everyone else at this party. Throwing a sleeping curse on the castle will hardly help because so many of the people here are already immune. 

"Robin? Do you need something?" Regina slips from her hands, remarkably composed. She's always had that skill, even as a young queen. 

Cooling her desire is more difficult, but Mal turns, reaching for her quietest thoughts and the reptilian stillness Lily gets so mad at her for. Beside Regina's niece is her lover, Alice, who will not stop smiling. 

"Snow wanted to speak with you."

"But we see you're very busy with affairs of state."

"Quite," Regina straightens her mask, ignoring the jibe. "I'd like you to meet Lady Maleficent of the Northern Reach."

"The dragon," Robin whispers to Aiice, and Mal's probably not supposed to hear but humans whisper so loudly. 

Alice's eyes grow wide. "I've read about you."

"All terrifying, I assume."

"The phrase 'mistress of all evil' was used a few times."

Maleficent traces her hand up Regina's neck, just out of sight of the young women. "Good." 

Regina presses her lips together, but keeps her face smooth and calm. "She exaggerates, her kingdom is actually very stable."

"It's a dreadful place to live."

"Because of the weather, dear," Regina reminds her, ruining her carefully constructed facade of being a terrible ruler. 

"Quite snowy up there?" Alice says, ever curious. Robin keeps staring though, as if she's realized something important. 

"Nice costume, Auntie."

"Thank you. I always loved Zorro."

Robin nods. "I remember you reading the story." She grabs Alice's hand tighter, not subtly at all and something passes between them in looks and unsaid words. Something about Zorro?

Well, it wasn't that good of a secret anyway. Anyone with half a brain could figure out Zorro's not a dragon. 

"Could you give us a minute?"

"Of course," Regina answers politely, ever gracious. 

Maleficent would give them several minutes if it meant she and Regina could continue where they left off but they've been found now. It's only a matter of time before--

"Regina, there you are." 

They're truly caught now. Snow White never lets Regina get away with anything fun. 

"Did you need something?"

"I need you, naked but for the mask," Maleficent whispers into Regina's ear. 

She blushes slight, as she rarely does, and her lips twist. This party will not be over soon enough. 

Down the corridor, Alice and Robin's at all secret conversation involves Lily's name and Zelena and a not so secret may have revealed itself. It seems that has been guessed by the size of Alice's eyes, something Regina notices as well. Her fingers slip into Mal's, not to tease, but as a sign of unity. 

Snow stares at them both, reading with her eyes. "Enjoying the party?"

"Yes, very much."

"You must have been dancing," Snow observes coyly. "You're all flushed." 

"It's warm," Maleficent replies lightly. 

"Especially next to a dragon." 

Mal and Regina meet Snow's eyes together. 

"Quite," Regina says, her fingers still wrapped in Mal's. 

"You know, there's this story about Zorro that's been bothering me, because I wasn't sure if it was true, perhaps you'd know, Regina."

"I might." 

Alice and Robin draw closer, wanting to listen to whatever Snow has to say. 

"In this story, Zorro had a daughter, and couldn't be with her because of something terrible that happened. In fact, Zorro didn't even know about the child until she was grown." 

"Sounds very tragic."

"It was." Snow's voice softens, and that's almost an apology. "I can't remember the ending, but I hope it's a happy one." 

Mal squeezes Regina's fingers and shifts a little closer. "It might be."

"Everyone deserves a happy ending, right?" Alice pipes up. "We're all finding our family again."

"Maybe not finding with our mouths," Robin mutters but Mal has to smile at that. 

She'll find Regina however she can. 

"In the story I've heard," Regina finishes, "Zorro finds her daughter, and it's a surprise, of course, but a welcome one. Zorro's had to live a double life for so long, she can't trust that she could be happy, but, she's getting there." 

"We all are." Mal kisses her forehead, right above the mask. 

"Good!" Snow beams at them both, her hands wrapped together. "I'll let you get back to your dancing."

"And negotiations," Robin adds, winking. "Don't make her fight too hard."

"She enjoys it with me," Mal teases, and the sudden pink on Snow and Robin's faces is worth it. 

Alice just grins. "Sounds like fun."

"It's a beginning," Regina says, her eyes liquid through the mask. "I hope it's a happy one." 

"It is." They're well past a beginning to their story, but as middle's go, this is a pleasant turn of events. She has Regina again, the world is remade and full of promise and Lily has all the time she needs to get to know both of her mothers. 

Mal follows Regina out onto the balcony, looking down over all the realms. "How do you think this story goes?" she asks, her hand still in Regina's. 

"I don't know. So many that begin happily end in tragedy that I don't know how to trust this."

"But you'd like to?"

"I need to." 

They kiss again, hungry for the promise of each other. 

"Me too." Mal traces the leather mask and smirks. "I'm afraid a bandit stole my heart a very long time ago." 

"She did?" 

"I believe she's kept it safe."

"I didn't think bandits were sentimental."

"This one might have a soft spot for me." 

Regina laughs and kisses her cheek. "Perhaps that the case. I guess you'll have to find out." She plays with the whip at her waist, just for a moment and again, the need to be alone with her, far from everyone else is nearly overwhelming. "Maybe I should just kidnap you, so no one else can interrupt."

"I think that's how the story might go." 

"Well then."

A flick of Regina's wrist and they're gone, whisked away in smoke to Regina's chambers, where they can finally put that whip to good use. Mal tingles at the thought. 


End file.
